I Love You
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: A silver-haired Crow falls in love with an FBI Agent.


I Love You

Title: I Love You  
>Rating: T<br>Fandom: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
>Timeline: Before Akai's Death<br>Summary: A certain silver-haired Crow falls in love with an FBI Agent.  
><strong>WRITTEN BY AKAI4EVER<strong>

* * *

><p>The FBI Agents were staying over at Akai's house. They were all relaxing for a while when the doorbell rang. Akai opened it. The mailman was there, holding a cardboard box. "Delivery for you, Akai-san,"<p>

"Thanks, Akihiro-san," Akai took the package from him and closed the door. Akai placed it on the living room table.

"Who's it from?" Camel asked.

"No sending address," Akai looked around the box. "But I have a feeling who sent it,"

He carefully opened the box. There were bouquets of flowers. The flowers were carnations, roses, tulips, and lilies. In the center of it all was a red heart-shaped box of chocolates. A golden card lay neatly folded in half hamburger-wise.

The three guests looked to Akai to see his reaction. His eyes were wide, his left one twitching a bit. "Please tell me Gin didn't send me _more _gifts…"

"GIN!?"

"Shuu, Gin sent you all this?" Jodie asked.

"Vermouth told me that Gin is in 'love' with me," Akai groaned. "Now he won't stop sending these gifts,"

"How come you never sent me gifts when we were dating?" Jodie demanded.

"Because I was saving up for my bills," Akai answered flatly. He placed the flowers in vases and opened up the chocolates.

"You're actually keeping the flowers and eating the chocolates?" Camel questioned.

"The flowers are living beings and did nothing wrong," Akai explained. "And I don't like to waste food. Many people have never tasted chocolate before and many don't have anything to eat." He popped a few into his mouth.

**RING! RING! **Akai sighed before answering the phone. "What do you want, Gin?"

_ "Did you get the flowers and chocolates?"_

"Yes but stop with all these gifts." Akai rolled his eyes.

"You should ask for a guard dog," Jodie suggested.

_"I'll get you a guard dog, Akai!" _And Gin hung up.

"Gin is just playing with my mind," Akai claimed. "There is no way he'd fall in love with me."

"You _are _charming," Jodie pointed out. "And handsome too,"

"He might actually have emotions for you, Akai-kun," James said. "He _did _give you many gifts."

XXX

**DING! DONG! **The doorbell rang. Akai rubbed his eyes. "Who the hell is here at frikkin' 2 AM!?"

The other FBI Agents had awoken too. Akai threw the front door open and found Vermouth, holding three leashes that was attached to the collars of a Rottweiler, German Shepherd, and Golden Retriever. Vermouth yawned, "Gin was sent on a mission so he told me to give you these dogs." She handed the leashes to Akai. "Also, he has a message for FBI Agent Jodie Starling,"

"What is it?" Jodie groggily asked.

"Here's a recording," Vermouth played the tape recorder.

_ "This message is for FBI Agent Jodie Starling: STAY AWAY FROM MY AKAI SHUICHI! HE IS MINE AND WILL ALWAYS BE MINE! YOU CANNOT HAVE HIM! TRY TO TAKE HIM AWAY AND I'LL MURDER YOU! HE IS __**MINE!**__"_

"Now I'll be taking my leave," Vermouth hopped onto her motorcycle and drove off.

Akai sweat-dropped and let the dogs inside.

XXX

"Did you come up with any names for the doggies?" Jodie asked.

Akai placed the three bowls of meat on the floor. The dogs scurried to their food. "Dunkelheit," He pointed to the black-furred Rottweiler. "Aufnäher," He pointed to the German Shepherd with patches. "Flitzer," He pointed to the Golden Retriever.

"Huh?"

"Darkness, Patches, and Streaker," Akai translated. "It's German," He stepped out onto the back porch. "I need a smoke."

Akai's jaw dropped and the cigarette fell out of his mouth and onto the wooden porch. There were roses in a heart-shape. In the center was Gin sitting on a stool with a guitar. He began to play.

_I love you Shuichi,  
>My heart beats for you,<br>And only you,  
>Let's be together,<br>We can both be happy,  
>As a family,<br>I love you Shuichi,  
>I love you,<em>

"Yep," Jodie nodded. "He really loves you."

"Shuichi my love!" Gin called out to the male FBI Agent. "Will you go out with me on a date?"

"No," Akai refused flatly.

"Shuu!" Jodie punched Akai's shoulder. "At least give him a chance! He's given a lot to you!"

"One night is all I ask," Gin requested. "If you do not like the date, I shall never bother you again."

XXX

Akai was dressed in a dark blue turtleneck sweater, dark grey jeans, and sneakers. He was with Gin at the amusement park. "What do you want to do first?" Gin asked, happy that Akai accepted.

"Any," Akai said.

"Haven't you ever been to an amusement park before?" Gin questioned.

"No," Akai simply answered.

"_No!?_" Gin exclaimed. "Even _I _have been to the amusement park at least once! You need to enjoy yourself, love,"

Akai winced. "Do not call me that,"

"But we're on a date~" Gin pointed out. He dashed towards a stall, dragging Akai with him.

XXX

"Gin!" Jodie shook Gin's shoulder. "Gin!"

Gin slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on the couch in Akai's living room. Akai was nowhere is sight. He was now fully awake and he sat up. "Shuichi!"

"Where is Shuu?" Jodie asked.

Gin gritted his teeth. "We were knocked unconscious and he was kidnapped…" Gin's phone began to ring. He answered it quickly. "Hello?"

_ "Gin…"_

"Akai!? Where are you!?" Gin asked. He put the phone on speaker.

_ "Help me…please…"_

"Where are you!?"

_ "Cog…nac…"_

Gin gripped his phone so hard it could be crushed. "I'll save you. I promise."

XXX

**A/N: I have no idea how they are going to find Cognac.**

They opened the warehouse doors. Akai lay on his side in the corner. They immediately ran to him. He was bleeding badly. He was covered in cuts, bruises, and burns. His clothes were torn. He coughed up blood. He managed to open his green eyes a bit.

"It's going to be alright," Gin whispered, carefully lifting him in his arms.

Akai buried his face into Gin's chest. "H-he's s-still here…"

"Well, well," A dark voice (Darker than Gin's) said. Cognac leaned against one of the walls. Akai's blood was all over his clothes. "Gin, are you with the FBI now?"

"The Organization harmed my Shuichi," Gin growled. "They have gone too far. So yes, I am a traitor now."

"Then you must be eliminated," Cognac raised his gun.

Akai buried his face deeper into Gin's clothes. _Damn it… _Gin thought. _I can't draw my gun while holding Shuichi._

**BANG! **Blood seeped from Cognac's chest. There were 3 bullet holes. The corpse fell backwards. The FBI Agents had shot and killed the Crow.

XXX

Akai was lying on the hospital bed. He was alone as the other FBI Agents were busy. There was a soft knocking at the door. "Come in," Akai said.

Gin entered and took a seat at one of the chairs. "How are you doing?"

"Alright I guess," Akai answered softly. "What are you going to do now? You're a traitor."

"I was a traitor long ago," Gin reached into his pocket and took out an FBI Badge. "FBI Agent Ikari Melkior, your best friend,"

"And now my boyfriend," Akai smirked a little.

"What—"

Akai had placed his lips against Gin's. It was a moment they wanted to last forever. But of course, everyone needs oxygen so they had to pull apart or they'd have suffocated.

"Hey Gin," Akai said.

"Yes?" Gin raised a brow.

"I love you,"


End file.
